


Desire

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Ellie and Nick finally act on their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> 19\. One person stopping a kiss to ask “Do you want to do this?”, only to have the other person answer with a deeper, more passionate kiss.
> 
> For erinchristmaselvis who requested it on Tumblr :)  
> Not sure if I did it right/ the way it was supposed to be done lol but I hope you still like it 🙈
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Neither of them had been planning this, but once the built-up desire in them was let free as their lips touched for the first time, there was no denying that they didn't want to stop.

They both moved to sit on the couch, hand in hand with their fingers intertwined and put on some sappy romance movie they weren't really going to watch anyway.

They had better, more enjoyable things on their minds.

Gradually, little pecks on the cheek and neck turned to slow, long kisses on the lips, until eventually, Ellie moved to sit on Nick's lap, effectively straddling him in the process as her tongue moved past his lips and found its way into Nick's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance as their hands touched the other's body.

The Latino's fingers slowly moved from her back and neck down to her waist where his hands made their way under her shirt, softly stroking her warm skin there until he gently gripped her hips while their kiss got even more fiery.

Meanwhile, the blonde's hands did the same, pulling his shirt up a bit and moving her fingers along his back, feeling the muscles under his skin.

When they had to stop the kiss and part for air, both of them breathing heavily, Nick's mouth went from her lips down to her neck, sensually placing wet kisses on her sensitive spots before he nibbled at her collarbone, all the while Ellie had her eyes closed, lips slightly parted in pleasure.

After a while, Ellie had enough of his lips of her skin and directed his face back up to capture his lips with hers once more while deciding that they still had too many clothes on, so she gripped the hem of his shirt, intending to pull it up and over his head.

However, Nick's hands around her wrists stopped her movement, made her interrupt the kiss and look at him in confusion, brows pulled together into a frown, not understanding why he halted her actions.

Seeing the frown on her face, the Latino cupped her cheek in one hand, giving her a small smile as reassurance.

“Ellie, do you want to do this?” he asked her, earning a perplexed and incredulous look from his partner.  
What kind of question was that...the blonde wondered.  
Wasn't it obvious that she wanted this, wanted him?!

Seeing the expression on her face, Nick formulated his question differently to make it clear what he actually wanted to ask.

“I meant...are you really sure you want to do this? What about Gibbs and rule 12? If we do this, there's no going back, Ellie. I just want you to be sure,” Nick explained, patiently waiting for her to reply, his eyes fixated on her face, taking in her expression.

Her answer however, wasn't given in words.  
Instead, she pulled him closer and locked their lips in a deep, passionate kiss, -one more so than the kiss they'd shared before this conversation- giving him an obvious answer to his question without verbally replying as she finally pulled his shirt over his head with some help from him, quickly throwing it onto the floor behind her.

After that, she discarded herself of her own shirt, only ever interrupting their kiss for a second when necessary.

When both their upper bodies were bare, Ellie's only covered by her bra, their hands eagerly landed on the other's skin once more -now not hindered by a shirt any more- and wandered all over each other's torso.

Getting off of Nick's lap, the blonde laid down on the couch, pulling Nick down with her so that he was towering above her, legs on either side of hers, all the while still kissing passionately as both of them forgot about anything and everybody else.

The only thing that mattered at this moment was the two of them.


End file.
